


Stay

by 4ever_yours2



Category: X Men
Genre: M/M, There's another pairing in this, read and figure it out, this is just a sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 01:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11197599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Alex visits the mansion after thirty years





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> A) It's been thirty years so that they are in the present day timeline so they both are about fifty, as they were twentyish in the 80s timeline (when it was Lucas and Nick playing Hank and Alex)  
> B) I tried writing this in present tense instead of past so if there is any grammatical mistakes feel free to tell me

The closer he got to the mansion the more nervous he got. It has been thirty since he last saw ~~him~~ them. While they might not have gotten on well, he couldn't help but to think of them as his friends. Butterflies are in his stomach and he feels like a schoolboy that's just about to talk his crush.   
But that's just it though. Alex is visiting the mansion where his former boyfriend resides and leaving him was the most heartbreaking decision he ever had to make. He shakes his head as he comes to a stop out front of the place, puts the car in park and exits. He runs a hand through his short blond hair as he walks up to the door. He sees children in the fields, laughing or playing or hanging with their friends or studying under the shade of a beautiful tree. He smiles in thought, remembering himself as a teenager. He shakes his head as he reaches the door and gives it a quick knock.   
The most handsome man Alex has ever seen opens the door, all blue skin and fur with his professor outfit on. Alex is so glad he got over his insecurities about his real self. But as he absorbs the image in front of him his mouth becomes dry and he is instantly tongue tied. Hank himself is surprised, if his wide eyes are anything to go by. Both just stare at each other, memories coming back to the surface. The air isn't awkward thankfully.   
Alex gathers himself after a moment "Hey Hank" he says with a small smile  
"Alex..." He says softly "It has been so long" he smiles softly and moves to the side as he opens the door wider "Come in"   
Alex walks in slowly, looking around the giant, elegant mansion as he goes.   
"Alex?" He looks back down, it's Xavier, he smiles once more "Professor Xavier"   
"Oh my we've been through too much together, Charles will do just finely" he says with a humours smile on his lips  
"Charles" he corrects himself "How have you been?"  
"I've been well, some trouble here and there but nothing my children here couldn't handle" his smile turns to a proud one "How has life been for you?"   
"It's been..." _Difficult_ "fine enough" but that look in the pro- Charles' eyes tells him he read his mind. A group of girls came up to Charles "Professor, Mr Lehnsherr, Erik I mean, requires your attention"   
"Ok I will be there momentarily" Charles said. The girls walk off and Charles wheels closer "Plus" he whispered "It's professor Lehnsherr" then he wheels off as the gears slowly turn in Alex's mind, figuring out what Charles just meant "Oh!" He says in realisation "He married Erik!"   
A chuckle was heard behind him, Alex jumps as forgot that Hank was there "Did you want to go into the gardens and talk more?"   
"Sure"

"Well kept as always" Alex states as he sits on a bench in the gardens   
"Well we have a good gardener" Hank remarks as he sits beside him "So how has life truly been for you? What have you been up to in the past thirty years?" Hank asks as he looks at Alex. Alex is apprehensive so he looks at the roses ahead of him "I've been here and there. I tried to join the army at one point, it didn't work. I was in and out of jail again after that. I've been to some other countries, hiding more so then anything" Alex shrugs at Hank's worried look.   
"Are you seeing anyone?" Hank questions when Alex pauses   
Alex looks back at him then down at his hands "I've seen a few people these last few decades, nothing too serious. I don't have the time for that" He looks back up at Hank, his smile not quiet reaching his eyes ' _I'm too hung up over you to move on'_ is the quiet whisper in his head that he will take to his grave "But how has life been for you for the past thirty years? You got anyone special?"  
Hank gives a small laugh at that last question "For thirty years my life has been basically the same, I've stayed here and became a professor after embracing my true self. As Charles said we get trouble every now and again but the kids here are well trained. As for my love life? Nobody since you left, Alex I never moved on"   
Oh how Alex wished he could stay with Hank but times have changed "I'm afraid we can't be together again Hank"   
"Why?"  
Of course Hank would say that, of course he wouldn't give up on Alex, he never did. Why would now be any different? Alex gets up "I'm sorry, I've overstayed my welcome" It isn't safe for anyone if he is here any longer, too many enemies, too many people want him dead and he doesn't want these people to die because of him. Too many memories threaten to come to the surface, too many broken promises. It's just too much so he makes a beeline for the driveway, where his car is parked. He's just about to open the door when "Alex!" Hank turns him around, he grabs his face and press their lips together. Spark fly and the electricity is still there. Alex places his hands on either side of Hank's face and pulls him closer. It feels like it's just the two of them again, when life was a touch simpler and they were both just a touch younger. Tears stream down Alex's face as he remembers the first time he and Hank kissed.   
It was during their training period, before Cuba. They had been dancing around each other, everyone knew. Alex had enough and met him in his lab. Hank stuttered as Alex advanced on him but reciprocated his kiss. When their lips touched it was magical.   
They pulled back but Hank put his forehead on Alex's. He wipes his tears away as he whispers "Stay"  
And Alex did.


End file.
